People meet Percabeth
by KB123456
Summary: I know a lot of people did this, but I had this idea for a while so here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one! This is my first story!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does**

Betty

Hi my name is Betty. Short for Betty. I was just walking down the street of NYC, minding my own business, when a boy, well man, asked me to hide him! What! Who does that! I guess I better tell you how he looked. Yeah. Please note sarcasm.

Well he had black hair and really green eyes. There, ya happy?! Anyway I turned around and asked "Why are you hiding behind me? Your like 24!" He looked at me and told me "I was buying a engagement ring for my girlfriend when I saw her walking down the street when I left and now here I am." He was out of breath. "I don't care. Go talk to her and yeah. Just propose already!"

I was mad as you could see. I JUST WANTED A NICE WALK!

"Ok. I'll do it." He answered me. He walked up to a girl with blond curly hair and grey eyes. I'm not in the mood to go into depth on their apperences so this is the best your getting. "Hi Seaweed Brain!" She said while throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. Ew! I said sweet!

"Wise Girl, I need to tell you something **.** I love you with all my heart, and I can't believe we've known each other since we were 12! Anyway, I've Ben thinking which is a shocker, and I've relised that without you, I'm nothing. So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked his girlfriend. I'm was ok, as far as proposals go.

'Wise Girl' nodded and 'Seaweed Brain put a ring on her ring finger on her left hand. She was crying tears of joy I guess.

'Seaweed Brain' stood up and they had a soft and sweet kiss. Ew! I'm becoming my sister Britney! Hand in hand, the two walked away.

That's how I meet Percabeth.

Now back to my walk.

 **Yeah! My first chapter of my first story done! I will be posting mostly everyday! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope your enjoying the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does. I only own my characters.**

Tyler

Hi. My name is Tyler as you can see. It was a chilly January day, and I found myself at the indoor pool. Not a lot of people came here, so it was only me and two other people. They noticed me when they walked in.

The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. Now, the girl he was with? She had beautiful honey blonde hair that curled like princess curls. Her eyes were grey, and when I looked at here, I knew for a fact she wasn't dumb like most blones. **(I don't think blondes are dumb. One of my best friends is blond and she is really smart.)**

She sat on a chair near the pool, which the boy jumped in right away. I was hoping they were siblings or relatives in any way because that girl was beautiful. I thought that if I asked her out, she would say yes with no hesitation.

I mean I don't look bad. I have nice ginger hair and amazing blue eyes. At the school I go to, all the girls ask me out. Now if that girl was with me, that would make my day. Of course I would dump her in two days. Relationships with me never lasts.

The boy that came with the girl came out of the pool, grabbed the girls rist, and jumped in the pool with her. She was wearing a bathing suit anyway so her clothes didn't get wet. Did I want that to happen? I don't know.

Anyway, she splashed him right away, telling me they were siblings. I knew I was right when he splashed her back, making her so mad.

Her grey eyes got stormy and the boy gave out a little yelp. She then did something that suprised both of us.

She kissed him.

Kissed him.

Him.

Not me.

It was soft and sweet, and he kissed her back. So I knew they weren't siblings. I wished I was there instead of the boy. After the kiss, the girl got out of the pool and walked to the chair and rapped a towel around herself.

I decided I was done with the pool and left.

That was how I meet Percabeth.

But I WILL have that girl my girlfriend soon.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I had the idea for this chapter all day so I hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's my 3rd chapter! sorry it's late. I hung out with my friends after school so. But it's here! Also this takes place after TLO and before TLH.**

 **Disnclamer: I dont own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does. I only own my own characters.**

Carmen

Hi. My name is Carmen. I go to Goode High School in NYC, and nobody knows me. Well, there is nothing special about me. Well, there is, just nothing stands _out_ about me. Ya know? I have long scraggly boring brown hair. I wish that it will magically become wavy. That's never happening! I also have brown eyes.

i was walking down the hallway with my friend Emielle. She has curly blonde hair, as well as warm chocolate eyes. See! Her eyes has some warmth to them. Me, no. Anyway, as I was walking down the halls, I think I lost Emielle.

Anyway, as I walked, I bumped into Percy Jackson, the popular boy in school. "SORRY! I didn't mean to bump into you! I just got out of my last class of the day, obviously, so I was excited. I don't know your name. What is it?" Percy asked, and he seemed like he really meant what he just said.

"Carmen. And your Percy. I know. You sit in front of me in History and you get talked to 10 times each day." I responded.

"Carmen! I know you! Sorry about forgetting! I am known to have a seaweed brain, just don't ask or call me that."

 _Seaweed Brain?_

"Ok. Sure if you don't want me to call you that, I won't."

We walked down the hall, and Emielle ran to us. "I gotta go! My aunt had the babiy!" Emielle said. She then soon ran off.

See, Emielle's aunt named Morien was pregnant and she asked Emielle to be the babies godmother. I don't know if it's a girl or boy though. I need to ask Emielle.

"So, my friends Ember, Holly, Kevin, and Mark are coming over. Why don't you join us? They won't mind another guest." Percy asked me. Without thinking, I nodded yes.

"Cool. Let's meet up with them outside."

-/:;()$& "

After a couple of hours at Percy's house, everyone left but me. My phone steered going off soon after. My mom was calling.

"My mom. I better take this." I told Percy. He nooses and I walked into the hallway off the kitchen/living room/dinning room/entrance area.

"Hey mom. What is it.?"

 _'I'm good. I just wanted to call you telling you I won't be home for an hour to_ **pick** _you up from your friends house. Love ya!'_

With that she hung up. Ya see, I don't have a great relationship with my mom. My dad? We're like best friends! I walked back to the living room area of the whole room and told Percy what my mom said.

"Oh that's fine. I just need to pick up Annabeth from the airport now. Mind coming?" Percy asked.

 _Who's Annabeth?_

"Sure! why not!" I responded.

-/:;()$& "

Soon I found myself at the airport with Percy waiting for some Annabeth person. Percy told me what she looked like so I knew what to expect. After some time waiting, the gate opened and people poured out. Soon I saw a girl around our age, 16, and I knew this was Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth ran to each other and shared a sweet kiss.

I'm not suprised they date. With his windswept black hair and sea green eyes, and her hair that is my dream hair (remember Emille's hair), and intamaingly beautiful stormy grey eyes, anyone who thought they weren't dating must be rare, or people who loves one of those two so much they were blinded.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth greeted. I see why Percy didn't want me to call him that. That's her thing.

"Hello Wise Girl." He answered. "Percy, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course! This is Carmen! Carmen Annabeth. Annabeth Carmen."

Lets just say after I got home that day I wished I would have a sweet romance like those two.

And that I show I met Percabeth.

I hope I can see them again soon so I could see their relationship now.

 **Wow. My third chapter done. Tell me any ideas you might have and I'll share it with the world that you had the idea of that chapter. I have ideas, but I would like to see what you guys are thinking about. And don't worry. You don't have to tell me an idea. But thanks for reading!**


End file.
